


A Year in the Life Drabbles

by Shannon



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon/pseuds/Shannon
Summary: These are just some thoughts I had about a few specific scenes/specific character arcs from A Year In The Life.





	

**Lorelei**

That wasn’t the story I meant to tell. A ‘My Father Abandoned Me Story’ at his funeral? Not even I would do that. I’m just not used to coming up with positive Richard Gilmore stories. To fair there aren’t even that many, more than positive Emily Gilmore stories, sure. 

She put me on the spot, I was drunk, grieving, couldn’t think. She should know better, when I said to let someone else go first why insist? She should’ve given me time to think. 

Oh who am I kidding? I can’t even convince myself it wasn’t my fault. I screwed up.

 

**Logan**

I’m happiest when she's here. She only needs to say the word and I’d cancel my wedding. My father would kill me, maybe disown me, but I’d do it. I’ve always loved her. This arrangement was her idea. No commitments. I was willing to give her a commitment all those years ago at her graduation, and she turned me down. I’d still be willing but she wanted this —so I hold on to what we have for as long as I can and hope this time she’ll realize she wants more. Wants the commitment I offered almost ten years ago. 

 

**Luke**

Did he want children? He had thought about it years ago, yeah, he thought he did for a while. But, he wasn’t lying when he told Lorelei it didn’t matter, that he had children. He had April. She may have been twelve when he met her but he’d been in her life since then and he loved her. And he’d been in Rory’s life she was pretty young and like most of Star’s Hollow felt like he’d helped raise her. So he felt like he did have children. And now, building this life with Lorelei made his life feel complete. 

 

**Rory**

Positive. Shit. She stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. She was always so careful  
—about not just about sex —about everything in her life. EVERYTHING. One damn night she was completely impulsive and just acted. The Life and Death Brigade always brought out her impulsiveness in college and ten years later it did again. This time with much bigger consequences. Did she tell Logan? Did she raise this child alone? She didn’t even have a job, she was writing a book, that wouldn’t pay for months, maybe years, or never. What the hell was she going to do?


End file.
